Forgetful
by Lilith Rose
Summary: Raven is now in Alexander's home and she still can't remember anything, except for the occasional glimpse of memory. But what does Claude have to do with any of this? AlexanderXRaven Pairing, m for later chaps, read and review please
1. Embedded In Skulls

Chapter One Embedded in Skulls

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT OWN Vampire Kisses!!!!!!**

First time writing an online fanfic in awhile. Hopefully it'll be good.

It was a beautiful dark night out, the sky was clear of clouds and a person could see straight up into whatever the hell was above. Each star was like a burning LED light. They flickered, as if they were trying to signal each other. Their pale light was beautiful, to think the stars out there could be bigger then the sun in our solar system... or were they smaller? I for the life of me, could not remember. I felt like I should know. I wanted to sit up, but I couldn't. Now that I thought of it, my neck was stiff, and so were my shoulders. What had I been doing? It was freezing up, and I can see my breath. Why can't I move? I had the nagging feeling I should be doing something, I scanned my memories for whatever I was suppose to be doing. Nope, it's all a blank, this entire night is a blank. I felt the surface under me with my hands, it was smooth, yet rough. Not bumpy... the feeling gave me chills. I pushed off the ground, my hand slipping on the rounded surface underneath me. I cracked my shoulders and looked down. My black clothes were torn to shreds, just scantily counting as clothes anymore. My neck was throbbing. I looked at the ground and my eyes widened. A loud shriek erupted from my lips before I could bite it back. I was laying in a pile.... a pile of skulls! This had to be some kinda sick joke. Someone was messing with me... I had enemies... Trevor Mitchel. He... he was a rival of mine, right? From what I could remember through my throbbing headache I could see him doing mean things to me. And he did have the resources to buy tons of fake skulls. I shakilly lifted one into my hand, a spider crawled out of the eye socket and onto my hand. I screamed and dropped it, flinging my hand frantically to get rid of the little vermin. The skull fell and cracked. Plastic wouldn't crack like that... and it didn't feel like THAT. I looked up at the sky again, I was in a pit... a pit full of skulls. I carefully stood up and dug my hands into the dirt. I pulled up and forced myself out of the ground. When I was on the surface I looked at the pit full of skulls. It wasn't a pit... it was a grave. I looked around, why the hell was I in a graveyard! I looked around and shivered. I liked graveyards... at least from what I could remember. This place was giving me the creeps. I heard a step from the side. I turned and let out a hiss.

"Raven! Oh thank goodness I found you!" Exclaimed the old man. He was a creepy and slightly haunched, I didn't the way he knew my name.

"Why were you looking for me?" I demanded.

"You have to get inside before the sun rises... Alexander has been worried terribly about you." The creepy man explained.

"What are you talking about! Who the hell is Alexander...." I yelled. He acted as if he knew me. He took a step forward and I took one back before turning and running towards the nearest gate. I jumped straight over and ran down the steet. I didn't know what that creep wanted, and I certainly didn't want to find out.

When I had gotten home that night my parents lashed out at me like no ones business. I went to me room, grabbed new clothes, showered and cuddled under the covers. I wonder what their problem is. So I was half an hour late for curfew. I didn't feel like telling them that I couldn't even remember the better half of the night. I couldn't remember a lot of things. Like why there was a cat in my room. Or why Nerd Boy got upset when I called him by his little pet name. One thing I didn't get is why I couldn't sleep. I sat up and looked towards the mirror. I... I was looking right at it! Or where it would've been! Who the hell took my mirror! I jumped out of a bed, not really caring that it was past three in the morning. I ran down the hallway and burst open my parents bedroom door.

"Where's my mirror!" I screached.

"We had to get rid of it. Just go back to your room!" My dad yelled angrily. I had never seen his face distort that way. I slowly backed out of the room and ran back to my own room. What was wrong with them? I laid under my covers, trying to sleep. But no matter how long my eyes stayed shut sleep wouldn't come. At six my alarm went off, I slammed it off, now I was exhausted! I yawned as I heard Becky honk. I was about to rush down stairs when my mom called out to her that I wasn't going to school. Well that was cool by me. I went to get some breakfast, I was suddenly so thirsty. My door wouldn't open. It was jammed. I started pounding on it. I heard foot steps and a small sniffle.

"Raven... you have to stay in there." It was my moms voice.

"Why?" I asked angrily.

"You... you have to stay in there till dark." She let out a small sob.

"Wha?"

"Honey... just trust us. Go to sleep... dammit Raven! Why, WHY didn't you tell us sooner!" She demanded, though she sounded angry I could hear the tears in her voice.

"Tell... tell you what?" I asked worriedly.

"That Alexander was a vampire! This wouldn't have happened if you had told us!" She sobbed. Alexander? Wasn't that the name creepy man said last night. Wait! He was a vampire? Whoever this Alexander was I really wanted to meet him now.

"Uh... mom I don't know an Alexander." I said with a laugh.

"Don't you try lying to me Raven! We know he bit you last night! We saw the marks!" She screamed. My eyes thinned. I tentavily put a hand to my neck. It was still throbbing. Did this mean... I'm a vampire?... **I'm a vampire.... A VAMPIRE!!!!!!** It was about time! Whoever Alexander was I would have to thank him!

"So I'm a vampire?" I asked, I wanted to make sure.

"Why are you acting as if you don't know! Did he take your sanity along with your humanity!"

"Mom... I can't... I don't remember anything from last night. And who is Alexander, and when can I thank him for making my wildest dream come true?" I asked warmly.

"You... really don't remember him?" She asked skeptically.

"Not at all..."

"Good. That's how it is staying!" She yelled before stomping away, what the hell?


	2. Lets Start a Riot

Let's Start a Riot

**No Owning .**

Hours past sun set, a time that now belongs to me, and I am laying on my bed with my bedroom door and windows nailed shut. Great. My parents weren't exactly taking to me being a vampire. And I was getting more and more thirsty. I wonder who I could bite. All I can hear in my ears is _"Let's Start a Riot, Let's start a riot!" _Gotta love Three Days Grace. The more thirsty I become the more I squirmed. I needed out of my room. Night time had always been my time, and now it was rightfully so! I jumped up and ran towards my door at full speed, I slammed hard against the wood and landed against my back. This sucks. I let my arms lay against my sides. I can heard someone coming up to the front door. It opens. Dad stands up from his seat. It's like I'm there even though I'm not. I closed my eyes, I had been cooped up in my room for almost a week now. I couldn't stand it.

"What are you doing here!" My dad barked angrily.

"Mr. Madison... I know you are probably furious with me... but Raven needs to feed." It was a voice I had never heard, at least not that I could remember.

"No she does not." My father growled, his voice was full of hate.

"If she doesn't feed she'll die! Could you really live with your daughters death being on your hands?" Asked the voice, the person seemed just as furious as my dad was.

"That ... that... that _thing_ is not my daughter! My daughter is dead!" He screamed, Nerd Boy let out a gasp and I let out a wince. That really hurts.

"So you'll just let her die?" I asked the man with a calm firey anger.

"The dead cannot die." My father whispered. That was really harsh, I'm assuming the other guy is the man who bit me. They were planning to kill me. Dammit, I just got the life I wanted and now I was going to die of starvation. What a way to go. The other person let out a growl before turning out the door and slamming the door behind him as he went. I closed my eyes, for what I expected was most likely the final time. My parents... were letting me die. I wonder if my parents old hippie selves would've done this. Probably not... then again no one wants to have their daughter turning into a vampire. I squeezed my eyes, surprised that tears were crawling their way out of my eyes. I was so thirsty... and the entire world was rushing. The creeping crawling darkness that settled over me, wasn't a surprise at all. It was strange, even in death I could hear everything, smell everything. My mom crying downstairs in the kitchen as she cooked, my father, bent over with tears streaming down his cheeks as he changed the channels from sports center, to the news, to a movie channel. Nerd...Billy Boy... sitting in his room crying up against the wall. It was like I could feel everything going on. The swish of cold air, the sound of metal against wood... wait... metal against wood? Why would I be hearing that? The drop of something iron and heavy. Great looks like starvation wouldn't be the cause of my death. I kept my eyes shut, so the person would think I was dead, and hopefully leave me alone. The person bent down and moved their arms under my body before pulling me up against his chest. Then it was cold again. I could feel him carrying me away. Who was this person, and why was he helping me? I could hear the creak of a gate, a wrought iron gate. One sealed with time. The only gate like that was the one on Benson Hill... this person was bringing me to the mansion? Were they going to kill me in my most favorite house? What a way to die. If I had to go I'd wanna go somewhere more interesting then my room. The old door opened and I was placed on the floor.

"Jameson... bring me a knife..." A whisper sounded. A knife? Why didn't he just get a stake, that would ensure my death, unless the knife was silver. I heard footsteps above my head, the person grasp the knife. Whoever Jameson was he didn't seem to object to what was happening. I braced myself for the sharp stab of pain, but was met with a sting to my nose. The most rich smell, my mouth salivated.

"Are you sure that will help? I could have a drink ready in minutes." A voice, probably Jameson, said.

"Get two ready while I do this, we'll both be thirsty." As he, whoever he was, said that I felt a light pressure on my lips. My mouth opened and a rush of metallic tasting liquid entered my mouth. I was suddenly in the moment of True Blood were Sookie is laying all bloodied up and Bill is forcing her to drink... except a little in reverse. Or was it? I drank slowly, I could feel the liquid travel down my chin, but I didn't care. I was lost in whoever this person was. My gums ached with a soreness I hadn't felt in years. The person winced and pulled away. I wanted to call out but I was tilted up, a cup placed firmly against my lips. I drank, it tasted different, but I didn't mind. It tasted good. It was blood. I was drinking a cup of blood. Why did that seem so familiar. My brain bashed against my skull.

_"Let's start a riot! Let's start a riot!" _Why was that song still stuck in my head?


	3. Who are you

Who Are You?

**Disclaimer; I don't own Vampire Kisses, never will.**

As my brain ricochetted against my skull I tried opening my eyes. Everything was blurry and the face infront of me was blacked out. For all I know I could've been taken to another planet. Though I severally disbelieved that. The light was very dim, but didn't hurt my eyes as much as when I had been home. I rubbed my hands against my eyes and tried to sit up. But whoever was holding me was forcing me down. Slowly my vision began to pull together and I was looking at the best looking guy in probably all of Dullsville. His midnight colored hair was a mess and worry was etched all over his face. I let out a groan and pushed myself into a sitting position, he didn't stop me this time. I looked down at what he was wearing: an AFI t-shirt, black jeans with saftey pins pinned in, and combat boots. He wasn't from around Dullsville, that's for certain. A warm smile took his face.

"I'm glad you're awake." I could just see that bottom points of his fangs. So he was a vampire. Was this my... creator? He was young, probably only a little older then me... or was he? It's always so hard to tell. Though I wasn't a person who really knew these things.

"Are you hungry? I can have Jameson make you something." He offered politely. I nodded lightly. I turned around, looking up at whoever Jameson was. I let out a scream, bounced to my feet and jumped up against a wall.

"You're the guy from the graveyard!" I exclaimed.

"Raven..." The gothic vampire on the floor said warmly.

"Miss Raven, I had to find you before sun up and make sure you were alright." So creepy man was looking out for me?

"Wh... who are you two?" I asked while pressing my back hard against the wall. Sadness came into Jameson's eyes and the gothic vamps warm look turned sorrowful.

"You... you don't remember." He said looking like his heart had been torn out.

"Jameson... show her upstairs to one of the spare rooms. I'll be back soon." He stood up and walked to the front door.

"Right this way, Miss Raven." Jameson said while walking up the stairs. I slowly began to follow him. He stopped by a stair case leading farther up but shook his head and lead me back down the hallway. I looked up, a door. Was that the attic? Something was pulling me up there, but I stifled the feeling and followed Jameson into one of the rooms. It was a dark room, but I could see perfectly. Jameson lit the candles and I noticed something on the floor. A coffin. This was getting better and better. Not only was I living in the mansion on Benson Hill but I would get to sleep in a coffin! Being a vampire is great!

"Jameson..." I said slowly. He turned with a hopeful look on his face.

"A..are you a vampire as well?" I asked slowly.

"No, Miss Raven." He said tersely. He walked out of the room, leaving me alone in the dark room. I stepped toward the coffin, kneeled and pried it open. The inside was black and silky with a pillow in it. I wonder what it would be like to sleep in here. Maybe after a shower. I walked out of the room and tried to locate the bathroom.

"Jameson..." I called down after getting lost.

"Yes?" He called up.

"Where is the bathroom?"

"On the other side of the hallway." He answered. I walked down the hallway and pushed open one of the doors. Yep bathroom. I clicked on the lightswitch and found no mirror. I closed the door and locked it with a click. I ran the water till it was warm then pulled off my clothes and jumped in. There was no mirror which meant I couldn't apply my makeup... if I had any. I washed the last week off my skin before switching off the water. I felt my neck, it had stopped hurting after a few days, but now I could feel something else there. I lifted the necklace and looked at it. Lips with fangs... a.. a vampire kiss. Now why does that seem so familiar. I shrugged it off perplexed and pulled on my clothes and looked down at the brush on the counter. I slowly picked it up and brushed my hair till all the knots were gone. I opened the door and looked down the hallway. No sign of Jameson. I walked down the hallway and into the room he had showed me only to bump into someone. As I fell they caught me. I stared up into the chocalate eyes of the gothic vamp. He let out a sigh and helped me to stand again. I could tell I was blushing. I looked down at his and my feet, not really wanting to get caught in his stare again. It was so... lonely.

"You really don't remember..." He said sadly.

"R...remember what?" He let out another sigh.

"Nevermind for now... I am Alexander Sterling." My eyes widened and I looked up at him.

"Are you the one who bit me?" I asked happily. He looked down at more worriedly.

"Yes."

"Why... why did I wake up alone in the graveyard?" I asked, a little angry.

"That's what I want to know." He said while turning away. Why didn't he know if he was the person who bit me. I looked around the room, some of my favorite things from home were now on the shelves, along with a view bags full of my clothes. That explains where he had disappeared to.

I awoke the next sunset and opened my coffin. And looked at my Edward Scissor Hand alarm clock to be sure. Yep it was officially after sundown. I wonder how I know when the sunsets. I got dressed and walked down the hallway. The entire house was quiet. I bounded down the stairs, and looked at the ground floor. There were painting everywhere, and not just ordinary paintings, paintings of me! I walked up to one of them with widened eyes. It was... amazing. I wonder who painted this masterpiece. I walked away from it, realizing there were others. They were all so... beautiful, but it was a little creepy. Who had spent their time just doing this? I walked into the kitchen and found Jameson cooking.

"Hello Jameson." I said happily. He turned towards me with a smile.

"Hello Miss. Raven. Alexander doesn't seem to be up yet, would you mind waking him?" He asked warmly. I nodded and began to walk away when I stopped. Which room was Alexander's?

"His room is the attic." Jameson answered as if he had read my mind. I walked away, back up the stairs and to the stairs leading to the attic. As I stepped up I had an over powering feeling of dejavu. Not normal dejavu, it was like I had done this millions of times. I stopped infront of the door, too afraid to touch the knob. My head was pounding, I could see myself stoppinf from opening the door, turning away and walking down the stairs. I could see myself being led into this room, a painting of myself on Halloween waiting behind the door. I saw myself opening a different door, being disappointed because it was empty and then finding a coffin behind a blackened screen. These flashes... were so strong as I turned the door knob. My brain was screaming for me to remember but something just wasn't clicking. The door swung open and I was met with a normal teenagers room; a stereo system, an unmade, but empty, bed. An easle with a half painted canvas, cd's, a dresser, paint splattered all over the floor. Something in the dresser was calling for me. Alexander wasn't even in here... so what was the shame in snooping a little? I walked to the dresser... my hand instinctually going to only one of the drawers. I pulled on it, but it was locked.

"You need the key to open it." Alexander's voice called from behind me. I turned around with a shocked look on my face. He stood against the wall, in only a pair of black boxers. Now that's awkward, I only just met the guy. Though something in my head argued that this had happened before. He walked towards me, his arm stretching past me to something on the dresser. He pulled back, a key in his hand. He pressed it into my palm before walking to the bed and sitting down. I turned around, anxious to see inside the locked drawer. I opened it with my eyes closed before having the courage to look. There, neatly folded... was my Emily The Strange sweatshirt. A part of me was a little freaked out as to why my sweatshirt was in Alexander's dresser, but another part of me knew. I had put it there. I gently grasped the fabric of my sweatshirt before pulling it on. I closed the drawer and locked it, replacing the key back on the dresser. I turned back to Alexander who was still sitting there.

"Do... you mind... explaining some things?" I asked slowly.

"Not at all." He smiled.

"Do you know why I was in the graveyard at all last night?"

"I took you there." He looked towards the half painted canvas before standing up and going to it.

"Why?"

"To bite you." He stated matter of factly.

"Why did you bite me?" I asked, even though I was thrilled by it.

"Because I... because you asked me to." He said with a sigh as he mixed paints.

"And you agreed? How did we meet in the first place?" I asked a bit shocked. Why would he reveal himself as a vampire to me.

"I agreed because you were ready. And we met multiple times before were were formally introduced, but my personal favorite was when you snuck in." He answered calmly. That sounds like something I would do.

"I wish I could remember why I snuck in..." Though I kinda had a guess as to why, to see the mansion of course.

"You did that to see if I was really a vampire." He said with a laugh. That's right... everyone had thought the new owners of the mansion had been vampires... why can't I remember meeting him though.

"Why did you take me to the graveyard to bite me... couldn't you have done that somewhere else?" I'm guessing I knew him pretty well, I wish I could remember it all though.

"I could've but I didn't." He said cryptically. There was something significant about the graveyard... vampire kisses. Why did that keep popping out. A flash of me entered my head, walking down an aisle of candles while dressed for a gothic wedding, holding a bouquete of dead flowers. Standing infront of a coffin... a pewter glass. The memory went blank after that. Or was it a memory?

"A covenant ceremony." I said as the word popped into my mind. Alexander looked at me with wide eyes.

"Do you remember?" He urged.

"Remember what?" I asked while trying to look through the dark parts of my memory.

"Us? The mansion... the ceremony?" He asked worriedly. I shook my head, I couldn't remember being with him, or the inside of the mansion and the memory of the covenant ceremony was blurry. He let out a sigh.

"How about... the blood vials?" He asked slowly. My head began to throb, so much so I doubled over in pain. I... I had to get those vials... or, Claude. He would... kill someone, who though.

"Raven!" Alexander exclaimed while running towards me, I could feel his hands on my shoulders. Who was Claude going to kill?

"What can you remember about the blood vials?" Alexander asked warmly.

"That I have to find them, he'll kill... I don't even know who." I said while shaking my head. Whoever Claude was going to kill, they were very important to me. I couldn't even put a face to his name.

"Claude? Claude's going to kill someone if you don't find the vials?" Alexander asked while tilting my head upward. I nodded. I couldn't even remember who the hell Claude was, yet here I was terrified of him and what he could do.


	4. A Trip Down Graveyard Lane

A trip down graveyard lane

**Disclaimer; i do not own!!!**

It has been a few days since I moved in with Alexander and Jameson, I tried to keep mostly to myself. I didn't know... well remember these to and I didn't want to be a burden. Which was strange cus I had never really thought about being a burden. I looked out the window on the small section of Dullsville that I could see. Though I absolutely hated this town growing up, it made me a little upset that I couldn't really go out. I was feeling so cooped up, that even the mansion was becoming a little painful. I had spent so much time exploring and found it more interesting then I had ever imagined. I heard a knock on the door, I turned to see Alexander looking at me with a troubled look on his face. It was like he was stuck between saying something and not saying whatever it was.

"Is something wrong?" I asked before turning back to the window. It was almost midnight now, and even better the moon was full.

"Would you like to accompany me out tonight?" He asked in a shy but calm voice. Now that was very surprising, it was strange that I was able to go out. My first week of vampire life had been stuck in my room, I wasn't really sure I was suppose to go back outside.

"Or... you could stay here, it's completely up to you." He offered. Staying inside another night brought a shiver of pain up my spine. I practically jumped to me feet and ran so I was standing infront of him. He took a step back in surprise.

"Let's go!" I said probably a bit too over excited. He smiled at me warmly and offered me his hand. It was then that I noticed, every time I had seen Alexander he kept one of his hands in his pocket, or out of sight somehow. I let it go for now and followed him through the house and outside. As we walked down driveway to the gate, it took all my strength not to break into a sprint and leap over it in a single bound. My breath was quickening as we slowly walked out of the gate and down the sidewalk. I was begining to wonder where he was leading us. Everything felt so familiar, now more then ever, I wish I could remember how I knew Alexander Sterling. We walked to the graveyard, where he finaly let go of my hand and started over the gate. Before he could even offer me a hand I was over. It felt... awkward to be back in the graveyard. Something about this place just wasn't right anymore. My entire body was screaming to run away, and I could feel a cold sweat all over. I wanted to leave, but I felt safe with Alexander here. I followed him through the path of the graveyard, my instincts on edge. Where had I been the other night... I couldn't even find the strange grave that had been full of skulls. I slowly began to felax when I noticed the open grave. We were heading straight towards it, but Alexander acted as if he didn't see it. We kept walking, each step closer and closer. I could see a light bit of yellow-ish white at the bottom. My brain was screaming at me to turn and run. We were so close to the grave now, I could see the hundreds maybe even thousands of skulls. Alexander took a step foreward, but before his foot could meet the nonexistant ground I yanked him back as hard as I could. Pulling his hand from his pocket and both of us back and tumbling to the ground.

"What the.. Raven! What's gotten into you." He exclaimed while looking at me. I pointed to the ground infront of us, but... there was no grave. I held hard onto his hand to keep him from moving, and I felt something... strange. Plastic and bumpy, a spider ring. Spider ring... why was that so familiar. My brain was screaming at me, I knew what that meant. Suddenly, like a dam breaking, memories rushed at me at the speed of a cobra strike. I fell back onto Alexander as each memory rushed me faster and faster. I had given the ring to Jameson and he had given it to Alexander. But one memory really started to stand out, one so important, I'm surprised I had let myself forget it.

"Raven!" Alexander yelled frantically, my eyes opened and I bolted straight up. I looked at him before pulling onto his hand. I forced him to his feet and tried to drag him in the other direction, but he wouldn't budge.

"Alexander we have to go! It's not safe." I yelled while still pulling on his hand.

"What are you talking about?"

"No time to explain, just trust me." I demanded while giving another harsh yank to his wrist, he let out a sigh but came willingly. I didn't stop pulling his hand until we were over the gate of the graveyard and on his front pourch. I let out a gasp and bent over while trying to catch my breath. I looked up at his worried expression before jumping up and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He looked at me baffled.

"I... I can remember now... but we have a serious problem!" I began but was cut off by him kissing me quickly on the lips.

"That's wonderful!"

"Wonderful that we have a serious problem?" I asked a bit taken aback.

"No, that you have your memory back! We should celebrate." He said with a large smile.

"Alexander! I have to tell you..." I began but he grabbed my hand and led me away from the house. Apperently who Claude was going to kill was far off from his mind at this point in time. As for me... it was the only thing I was worried about.


End file.
